1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a program, in particular, the invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a program in which it is possible to decide an optimal parameter used when a processing is applied on an image by way of a simple operation with a small storage amount.
2. Description of the Related Art
Up to now, in a case where an image captured by a video camera or the like is edited, a linear editing is utilized in which operations for applying various processings are executed while image data of an original image is reproduced, and an image which is a result of the processing is recorded in another recording medium.
According to the method in a related art, the editing operation is carried out while the original image data is reproduced, and it is therefore difficult to perform a complex processing on the image. On the other hand, an editing apparatus is proposed in which editing operations are decided offline to be tagged with time codes, and the editing processings are applied mechanically in accordance with the time codes in a final stage. However, this case causes a problem that the procedure is complicated. Therefore, in the related art, it is also difficult to realize an apparatus capable of performing a complicated processing by way of a simple operation (procedure).
Also, in a case where the data of the original image is COPY ONCE, there is a problem that data recorded on the recording media once is reproduced, and the video subjected to a further editing is not allowed to be recorded. In order to cope with this problem, a method of storing an operation for instructing a processing for editing the image is proposed (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-202944).
Up to now, with regard to an image editing, such an editing is generally used that a plurality of materials (video clips) of images captured at different locations are combined to produce one content. In recent years, with a development in a digital image processing technology, like a plurality of spatial cutouts from one material (for example, zooming), an editing for processing on the one material from a plurality of view points is being carried out.
FIG. 1 is an explanatory diagram for describing an image processing apparatus in a related art (image editing apparatus) configured to perform a zoom processing (enlargement processing) with different zoom factors with respect to one material.
An image processing apparatus 1 in the related art temporarily stores processing images which are results of an original image reproduced from a recording media which has been subjected to a zoom processing with different zoom factors in a memory 1M within the image processing apparatus 1. Then, the plurality of stored processing images are sequentially checked by a user to decide a finally adopted zoom factor, and the images are displayed as presentation images.